


There's A Kind Of Love (That God Only Knows)

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Slipknot (Band), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Character Study, Demons, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied Reincarnation, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Relationship Study, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Aleister Black knows how this lifetime will go - like all the others. He'll meet and fall in love with Jim, no matter how hard he tries to stop it. It's his punishment, after all.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Jim Root, Joey Jordison/Jim Root
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	There's A Kind Of Love (That God Only Knows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> based on the ongoing rp with me and raven. buzzing means you're soulmates. (omg, they were soulmates)
> 
> aleister is a demon being punished for something. idk what yet because he hasn't spilled that tea. 
> 
> for raven.

Aleister watches Jim sleep, fingers tracing the lines of ink on the arm that Jim has thrown around his waist. He thinks about the last life they spent together, how Jim had answered to a different name and had a different body, but the same soul, the same eyes. Aleister would recognize that soul and those eyes anywhere. 

It’s been a few lifetimes since they were last reunited, but it’s not uncommon for one as old as Aleister to sometimes lose track of certain souls. Things change each lifetime. They also stay the same. 

He knows that Jim is not his, not in this lifetime. He tries to hold back, to not feel as deeply for him as before. But he does, the buzzing stirring deep down inside of them, linking them together once more. He almost runs away then, unable to bear the feelings again in this lifetime where things are so different, but once it starts, there’s no stopping it. The alternative, never feeling this again, never seeing Jim again, is much worse and so he stays. 

Jim isn’t meant to be his in this lifetime. He sees how much Jim loves Joey and he won’t deny that it hurts, but he can’t bring himself to stand in the way of their happiness either. He will stay on the sidelines, content with whatever attention Jim gives him. 

His fingers trace swirls of ink on Jim’s skin and remembers the other bodies he’s inhabited. This one is far more colorful than the others, dancing with tattoos and scars, proof of a life well lived. He wants to hear the stories behind them, wants to know this body and this life that Jim has lived. He waits patiently for it all, collecting the memories as Jim shares them. 

His fingers slide through Jim’s hair and he smiles at the way Jim purrs, even in his sleep. He reaches, not even that hard or very far, and the buzzing flares between them. He gasps softly, that beautiful soul once again joined to his own. He cradles it, holds it safe, and loves it so completely. He’ll always know this soul and its goodness and light. 

Aleister’s known a lot of souls, human and entity alike, in his long life, but never has one captured him so completely as Jim. He closes his eyes and focuses, shivering as their souls brush against each other, entwining. Something so good shouldn’t be his, but he’ll be damned all over again if he’s going to let Jim go. He won’t push for more, but he can’t bear the thought of giving him up either. 

Jim shifts and cuddles closer, settling down after a moment. Aleister resumes petting him just to hear him purr again. His hands slide lovingly over Jim’s skin, mapping it out again and again. There’s so much here that he still needs to learn about Jim. 

Right now, he doesn’t know where this will go or how long it will last, but he’s not worried about that in this moment. All he’s worried about is missing a single breath that Jim takes with him. He keeps watch over Jim, holding him close. He knows one day this will end because that’s his punishment, but while he has Jim, he intends to hold him close and tight. He won’t let go just yet. That time will come, but for now, he’ll trace the lines of ink that swirl on Jim’s skin and wait for him to wake up. 

When he does stir, Aleister will press kisses against his mouth, soaking up the sleepy warmth that Jim radiates. Jim will hum and smile and stretch. Aleister will slide his hands over his skin with more purpose and Jim will arch into him. 

He doesn’t know how long he has Jim in this life cycle, but he’ll take every day he’s allowed and cherish each and every single one of them, like he always does. There’s no other soul that’s quite like Jim’s. There’s none that shine quite as brightly. 

It’s his punishment to lose Jim every lifetime, but he thinks it’s a gift to know him every life as well. It hurts more every time he does lose Jim, but he falls more and more in love with him in every life as well. How can he help it when Jim smiles at him like that?

There’s not many people that make Aleister truly happy, but Jim is one of them. One of those rare souls that Aleister finds himself drawn to like a moth to a flame. He knows how this ends, has known the ending of this story time and again and it never changes, but he can’t help himself. Not when it comes to Jim. 

He considers himself lucky that he has Jim at all in any capacity and that Jim wasn’t completely taken from him as punishment. That would have been much harder to bear. Never being able to see or kiss Jim again. Never seeing his smile or hearing his laugh. A fate far worse than death or even the one he has now. 

Jim makes a soft noise and shifts against Aleister. He smiles and pets his fingers through Jim’s hair, making him purr. Aleister leans down and presses kisses to Jim’s mouth, tasting that smile. The buzzing flares brightly between them as Jim tightens his grip on Aleister. 

Aleister knows this will end as it does every time, but he doesn’t know when and so he kisses Jim for as long as he’s allowed. The end isn’t here yet and he intends to love Jim for as long as he can and longer than that, still. 

Hopefully Jim will still love him when the end inevitably comes around. He hopes Jim understands somehow. He has to lose him, but he doesn’t want Jim to hate him either. He has before in other lives. Aleister hopes this isn’t one of them. 

He’s more than worth any heartbreak Aleister will suffer.


End file.
